Christina (2021 film)
Christina is a 2021 American animated musical fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 60rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. directors, Ron Clements and John Musker. and starring the voices of Vanessa Hudgens, Jason Bateman, Malcolm McDowell, Raymond S. Persi, Donna Murphy and Jesse Corti. The film is a loose adaptation of the legend of an orphan girl named Christina as well as currently their final film to be made using traditional animation. Plot n 1818, visit the Alpine town of Oberndorf, Austria,. His Dad, the Father Joseph is visiting from Paris, France and gives a music box and a necklace inscribed with the words “Together in Paris” as parting gifts to her youngest granddaughter, 8-year-old Christina. The ball is suddenly interrupted by the witch Liliwatt, the former royal adviser to the Father Joseph until he was banished for treason. Seeking revenge, Liliwatt sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to place a curse on the Oberndorf, sparking the Oberndorf Revolution. During the siege of the palace, only Father Joseph and Christina are able to escape with the aid of 10-year-old servant boy Jimmy, who shows them a secret passageway in Christina's bedroom. Liliwatt confronts the two royals outside on a frozen river, only to fall through the ice and drown. The pair manage to reach a moving train, but only Father Joseph climbs aboard while kidnap Christina, hitting her head on the platform and suffering amnesia. Ten years later, Austria is under communist rule and Father Joseph has publicly offered 10 million rubles for the safe return of her granddaughter. Jimmy and his friend/partner-in-crime Amos search for an Christina look-alike to bring to Paris so they can collect the reward. Elsewhere, Christina — now 18 years old and using the name "Chrisy" — leaves the rural orphanage where she grew up, still suffering from amnesia. Accompanied by a stray puppy she names "Pooka", she decides to head to Oberndorf, inspired by the passage on the necklace she still has, but finds she is unable to leave Austria without an exit visa. An old woman advises her to see Jimmy at the abandoned palace, where he and Amos have made residence; there, the two men are impressed by her resemblance to the "real" Christina, and decide to take her with them to Paris. Virus, Liliwatt's albino cat minion, is nearby and notices his master's dormant reliquary suddenly revived by Christina's presence; it drags him to limbo, where Liliwatt survives. Enraged to hear that Christina escaped the curse, Liliwatt sends his demonic minions from the reliquary to kill her; despite two attempts, the trio manage to (unwittingly) foil his plans, forcing Liliwatt and Virus to travel back to the surface. The trio eventually reach Paris and go to meet Father Joseph, who has given up the search after being tricked by numerous imposters. Despite this, Father Joseph's cousin Figg quizzes Christina to confirm her identity. Though Christina offers every answer taught to her, Dimitri finally realizes she is the real Christina when she (without being taught to) vaguely recalls how he helped her escape the palace siege. Figg, also convinced, arranges a meeting with Marie at the Palais Garnier Opera house. There, Jimmy tries to establish an introduction but Father Joseph refuses, having already heard of Jimmy's initial scheme to con her. Christina overhears the conversation and angrily leaves. Jimmy kidnaps Father Joseph and takes her to see Christina, who regains her memories as they converse. Convincing the empress of her identity, the two are joyfully reunited. Father Joseph offers Jimmy the reward money the next day, recognizing him as the servant boy who saved them; to her surprise, he refuses it and leaves for Austria. At Christina's return celebration, Father Joseph informs her of Jimmy's gesture, leaving Christina torn between staying or going with him. Pooka suddenly runs off; Christina chases him to the Pont Alexandre III, where she is trapped and attacked by Liliwatt. Jimmy returns to save her, but is soon injured and knocked unconscious. In the struggle, Christina manages to get hold of Liliwatt's reliquary and crush it under her foot, avenging her family as Liliwatt disintegrates and dies. In the aftermath, Jimmy and Christina reconcile; they elope, and Christina sends a farewell letter to Father Joseph and Figg, promising to return one day. The couple are then seen kissing on a riverboat. Virus shares a kiss with a female cat before bidding the audience farewell. Voice cast *Vanessa Hudgens as Christina/"Chrisy", the youngest daughter at the age of 18 and one of two surviving members of the Imperial family **Della Saba voices 8-year-old Christina *Jason Bateman as Jimmy, a young con man, a former servant of Father Joseph and Christina's love interest **Kath Soucie voices a younger Jimmy *Malcolm McDowell as Amos, a former nobleman and a friend of Jimmy *Donna Murphy as Liliwatt, a dangerous and power-mad witch who cast a curse that would claim the lives of all but two members of the Imperial Father Joseph and Christina *Raymond S. Persi as Virus, Liliwatt's bumbling cat sidekick *Jesse Corti as Father Joseph *Ginnifer Goodwin as Figg Stanislovskievna Somorkov-Smirnoff, Father Joseph's first cousin, and lady-in-waiting *Haydn Gwynne as "Comrade" Phlegmenkoff, the orphanage's inconsiderate owner *Luke Evans as Christina's father **Luke Evans also voices a Revolutionary Soldier, a servant, and a ticket agent *Charity James as Christina imposter *Zoe Rainey as Actress *Stanley Tucci as Traveling Man, Majordomo Production Supervising animators for the film included Mark Henn (Christina, Jimmy), Andreas Deja (Father Joseph), Bruce W. Smith (Liliwatt), Randy Haycock (Virus), Eric Goldberg (Amos) and Dale Baer (Figg Stanislovskievna). Similar to The Princess and the Frog and Winnie the Pooh, the film also uses Toon Boom Animation's Harmony software. Music Christina (soundtrack) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:2020